Triggerhappy
Triggerhappy is a nutball. You get them in the Decepticons from time to time. He's generally found drooling and/or giggling wildly. He's been that way ever since an incident at Decepticon boot camp, in which he was firing while surfing on his hoverboard, but fell off and hit his head. He remained firing all the while and ended up disintegrating half a dozen other Decepticons. The camp commander was impressed and graduated Triggerhappy on the spot. Nobody is sure if it's an act or if he suffered processor damage in the fall. What is known is that he pays very little attention to where he's shooting but LOVES the sound his gun makes when fired. Good idea arming him there, Megatron. Fiction Triggerhappy was one of several Decepticon jets serving under Scourge and Cyclonus when they attacked Autobot City as part of a division while the Decepticon Clones stole the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. After Scourge successfully activated the chamber on Cybertron (and inadvertently sent a shuttle full of Autobots and the key halfway across the galaxy), Triggerhappy, Misfire and Slugslinger were among the Decepticon unit sent to retrieve the key. Following the Autobots to Nebulos, Triggerhappy attacked the Autobums, welcoming them to the scrapyard that they would become should he succeed in destroying them. Though the Decepticons managed to capture several Autobots, they were soon overwhelmed by new Headmaster technology the Autobots developed with the Nebulan rebels. After making a deal with the Hive, the Decepticons underwent binary-bonding as well, and Triggerhappy was given a new partner who blows hard and fast. Armed with this new skill, Triggerhappy and his Targetmaster companions successfully helped reacquire the Chamber's key. While waiting for Zarak to complete modifications to his city, Triggerhappy declared a possible gasket-blowing event was imminent should he be made to wait any longer. Triggerhappy and the other Targetmasters returned to Cybertron just in the nick of time to save Galvatron from the remainder of the Autobot forces. Galvatron was less than impressed by their new Hive partners, however, and addressed Triggerhappy directly when he berated them for letting organics inhabit their bodies, despite the fact Triggerhappy wasn't a Headmaster. Triggerhappy and his partners, Misfire and Slugslinger, were frequent opponents of the Autobot trio under Pointblank's command. When all of them were engaged in combat over several space-faring denizens of planet Master, a massive explosion caught everyone off-guard. Triggerhappy and his partners and foes alike were transformed into Targetmasters, somehow fused together in pairs with each of the smaller Master Transformers by the explosion. For some reason, when Scorponok was choosing troops who might enjoy becoming binary-bonded Targetmasters with more powerful weapons, he thought of Triggerhappy. During the war on Earth, Triggerhappy got sick of Scorponok's command, especially after he let that maniac Starscream back into the Decepticons. Triggerhappy couldn't stand working with Starscream, so he and Mindwipe left Scorponok's Decepticons and joined Shockwave's auxiliary army, which included Runamuck, Runabout, Ravage and Starscream. Wait. What? Their coup was interrupted when Primus summoned all the Transformers of Earth to Cybertron to do battle with Unicron. Out of Time! Triggerhappy and the other teleported Transformers witnessed Primus, speaking through the body of Emirate Xaaron, tell the history of their supernatural war with the Dark God. Triggerhappy was part of the crew of the Thanatos, commanded by Razorclaw and the Predacons. He begrudgingly gave aid to Optimus Prime and the Wreckers while battling Thunderwing in order to preserve their home planet of Cybertron and show the Autobots how war was really done. Much later, Triggerhappy appeared among the Decepticons imprisoned on Cybertron after the war with D-Void. The Autonomy Lesson Triggerhappy was part of an angry Decepticon crowd who demanded answers from the Autobots for Ratbat's death.Stick Together He joined up with Shockwave, who was trying to lead the Decepticons back into war, only to be killed by Arcee while guarding their base. A nano-virus that afflicted most Autobots save the Targetmasters and the Headmasters required Ricochet to lead a team to Nebulos for an anti-virus. However, the nano-virus was merely a ploy by the Decepticons to draw out the Targetmasters and Headmasters to abduct their Nebulan partners, so when the Autobots arrived on Nebulos, Triggerhappy and several other Decepticons were waiting for them! Triggerhappy and the others quickly fell into disarray, unfortunately, when their leader Straxus was singled out and defeated. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons